


Незваные гости

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Незваные гости

Принцип «лучше поздно, чем никогда» никто не отменял, поэтому хэллоуинскую вечеринку Даша решила устроить в субботу вечером. Ну, согласитесь, о каких развлечениях может идти речь после одного рабочего дня и в преддверии другого? А вот в субботу, да еще и вечером, когда выходной день плавно перетекал в нерабочий, грех было не оторваться.

Гости были приглашены к семи. И у Даши оказался в запасе целый день, чтобы подготовиться. И, надо сказать, она не потеряла ни одной минуты. Впервые за много лет ей почему-то страшно захотелось праздника – настоящего. Со специальными блюдами, такими, какими их показывают в кино: в виде могильных червей, в форме черепов, отрезанных конечностей, кровавых элементов внутреннего мира. С домом, украшенным от крыльца до чердака. Со светильником Джека. С летучими мышками, пауками и паутиной. Со специальными костюмами и надувным Каспером в самом темном углу коридора. 

В шесть двадцать основные приготовления были закончены, и Даша принялась накрывать стол – специальный, круглый, до этого долго пылившийся на балконе. Скатерть для стола тоже была добыта специальная – с рисунком в виде спиритической доски и вышитыми кровавыми каплями по бокам. Со специфической посудой были проблемы, но тут Даша выкрутилась: подобрала квадратные тарелки темных цветов. 

Но расставить посуду Даша не успела – в дверь постучали, настойчиво, властно.

\- Кого это еще принесло? Для гостей вроде бы рановато, - пробормотала Даша и пошла открывать дверь. 

В глазок ничего не было видно – на лестничной площадке стояла тьма.

\- Кто там? – спросила Даша.

\- Свои, - уверенно ответил странно знакомый голос. – Открывай! 

С голосом было что-то не то, но что именно, Даша быстро сообразить не успела. В дверь стучали настойчиво и по-хозяйски. И девушка подумала, что это смешно будет выглядеть в перспективе: параноидальная хозяйка, которая наприглашала кучу друзей, но пустила только половину из них. И открыла дверь.

И осторожно попятилась в квартиру. Хотелось ущипнуть себя или уколоть чем-то острым: вдруг на самом деле в этот самый момент она, устав от приготовлений, спит лицом в недорезанном салате. Но делать лишних движений не получалось. От страха тело вдруг перестало слушаться. 

\- Что, внучка, не ожидала? – спросил все тот же смутно знакомый голос.

Только теперь Даша поняла, что так смущало ее в голосе. Так говорила ее покойная бабушка Устя. Уже пять с половиной лет лежащая на старом городском кладбище. Что абсолютно не помешало ей сейчас стоять в прихожей вполне себе живой и здоровой. 

А за спиной бабушки Усти стояли такие же покойные, но похороненные на других кладбищах дядя Толик, тетя Маша, дед Тарас, прабабки Пелагея и Зоя, троюродная сестра Женя.

\- Что, не ожидала нас увидеть, внучка? – сурово спросил дед Тарас. – Друзей своих ждала? Полюбовников? 

Даша только хрюкнула. 

\- Принарядилась в тряпки, квартиру запоганила, - поддержала прабабка Зоя. – А пыль вон под кроватью не вытерла, клоки так и валяются.

\- Ладно, чистоплотность – это не для всех, - продолжила прабабка Пелагея. – Почему в доме борща нет? Говном каким-то пахнет, а не кашей или хлебом. Что я, не чую, что ли? 

\- А белье вон неглаженное в кресле кучкой уже месяц лежит, - вставила свои пять копеек тетя Маша. – И постель мятая! Как на такой спать?

Даша закрыла и открыла глаза. Все незваные гости оставались на месте.

\- Вы мне снитесь или кажетесь, - пролепетала она.

\- Ага-ага, - насмешливо сказал дядя Толик. – Как была хамкой, так и осталась. 

\- Что вы здесь делаете? – слабым голосом поинтересовалась Маша.

\- Сегодня – родительская суббота, - назидательно сказала бабушка Устя. – День такой, когда предки приходят к потомкам посмотреть, как они там живут. Вот и решили мы тебя навестить. А у тебя в доме неубрано, угощений не приготовлено. Не ждала нас, не скучала…

\- А еще она праздники иностранные, дьявольские празднует! – наябедничала Женя. – А в церкви и не была даже в такой день как сегодня! 

\- Что вы ко мне привязались?! – возмутилась Даша. – Я взрослый человек, живу, как хочу. Вы уже давно умерли, вы права больше не имеете мне ничего навязывать! Изыдите отсюда немедленно!

\- Я говорю, хамка была – хамка и осталась, - притворно вздохнул дядя Толя. – На всех семейных торжествах скандалы устраивала. И не изменилась.

\- Я вам при жизни не давала себя обижать – и сейчас не позволю! – крикнула Даша. – Пошли вон отсюда! 

\- А вот тут ты, дорогуша, ошибаешься, - сладко сказала прабабка Зоя. – Это там мы сильно не могли разойтись, а теперь мы абсолютно свободны в своих действиях. За нас теперь и право, и традиция. Это наш день, и мы его не упустим! А ты ответишь за все нарушения! 

Даша посмотрела в их мертвые, пустые глаза, пискнула и рванула прятаться в кухню.

Дима и Света приехали первыми. Постучались. Потом, не дождавшись ответа, без разрешения вошли в приоткрытую дверь. В первый момент они решили, что это специальные украшения. А потом сообразили, что к чему. Диму стошнило прямо на пол, а Света орала до приезда скорой помощи и никак не могла остановиться.


End file.
